Come Back With Me
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Gift for Kimmieh-chan. Set after the movie. Watson goes to check on how Holmes is getting on with a recent case and Holmes expresses why he doesn't want Watson to move in with Mary. Holmes/Watson slash. Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sherlock Holmes, but I **_**really**_** wish I did.**

**Summary:**** Gift for Kimmieh-chan. Set after the movie. Watson goes to check on how Holmes is getting on with a recent case and Holmes expresses why he doesn't want Watson to move in with Mary. Holmes/Watson slash. Don't like don't read.**

**Rating:**** T**

**Come Back With Me**

It was late at night, and Holmes was climbing up the side of a wall. The effort was making the muscles in his arms burn, and he gritted his teeth in frustration. This was a stupid case. The only reason he had taken it up was out of boredom – there was nothing else going on. Watson had also pestered him into doing it – no, pestered wasn't a strong enough word. He had _nagged_ him to do it. He said it would be good for him, meaning that it would stop him drinking himself to death out of boredom, or inventing something that would go horribly wrong and lead to death... out of boredom. Why, WHY did Watson think _everything_ would lead to his death. Why did all of it relate to his boredom?

Maybe it was after he had trained flies with his violin.

And maybe it was after he had demonstrated how Blackwood had faked his hanging.

Yes, that could be it.

Watson clearly didn't trust him not to do anything stupid, ever since he had moved out to live with Mary. Mary. Gr. Holmes grumbled to himself as he climbed that wall, about how Watson had moved in with _her_ and left him on his own with Mrs Hudson. It was no secret that Mrs Hudson wanted him out, or Watson to move back in. Probably Watson to move back in. He seemed to be the only one with any sort of control over Holmes.

Holmes reached the top window he had been trying to get to, and undid his tool kit. The light from the moon illuminated the window frame and the locks, which Holmes was going to break. He peeked over the window ledge, into the room. It was dark, and there were no signs of movement. He began to select the tools he would need to break in.

xXx

Watson reached the door to the house. He knew Holmes would be there – he had persuaded him to take the case. He was always worrying when Holmes had no cases to work on. It meant he wasted his time in his room, not coming out for anyone, using all sorts of drugs and getting drunk. The man was still brilliant, even under the influence of various drugs, but it didn't mean Watson stopped worrying about him.

Watson tapped on the door to the house with his cane, even though no-one lived in it any longer. It was still a precaution he was going to take, just in case there was someone in the house. This way, they might try to escape and make it easier for Holmes to catch them. There was no answer, so Watson kicked the door in. He walked into the dark house, stepping forwards cautiously. He reached the stairway and began to climb up it, trying to make as little noise as possible.

xXx

"Stupid window." Holmes muttered, trying to force it open. He had tried nearly all of his tools on it, and none of them would open it. He was perched on the window ledge, fearful of looking down and seeing how high up he was. He resorted to breaking the window – it wasn't like anyone lived in the house anymore. The window wouldn't break. Holmes cursed under his breath, and ducked down when he saw a shadowy figure enter the room. The figure lit a one of the oil lamps, and Holmes recognised them as Watson. He knocked on the window, startling Watson.

Watson walked over to the window and raised an eyebrow at Holmes. Had the man never heard of taking the stairs? Holmes was pointed to the locks on the window, and Watson realised that he couldn't get in. He undid the locks on the window, and pushed it upwards. Holmes tumbled through the window, and landed on the floor in a heap.

"Have you ever heard of the stairs?" Watson asked.

"Watson. Good to see you." Holmes grinned as Watson hauled him up onto his feet. He then frowned and stepped away from Watson, brushing his coat down. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with _her_?"

"Holmes... don't start." Watson warned.

"Why, is there trouble in paradise?" Holmes asked. "Does this mean you'll be moving back in with me and Mrs Hudson will no longer have to worry about my safety?"

"No. I just came to see if you were able to manage without me." Watson replied. "Clearly you are not able."

"And what makes you think that, my dear Watson?"

"You cannot break in through a window without me. What makes you think you can solve a whole case?" Watson raised an eyebrow.

"Watson, I have solved plenty of cases without you."

"Oh alright then." Watson said. He propped his cane up and leant back against the wall, folding his arms. "Tell me all of the cases you have solved without me."

"I will." Holmes huffed.

"Then we're going to be here all night whilst you try and think of at least one." Watson said, checking his watch. "I cannot recall any cases that you have ever solved without my assistance."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. You can see that I am perfectly fine so why don't you run along home to your _fiancé_ and put on your slippers that have been warmed by the fire."

"Holmes, you don't have to be so spiteful." Watson sniffed.

"If I stop being 'spiteful', will you move back in?" Holmes asked. "You are not even married to _her_ yet and you're living together."

"Holmes, just drop it."

"Only if you come back with me."

"I am not going to move back in with you."

"But I miss you." Holmes insisted. "And I'm lonely. Please, come back and live with me."

"No."

"What would it take to make you come back to Baker Street?" Holmes walked over to Watson, and stood in front of him. He mocked Watson by folding his arms and pouting. "Just come back... sometimes. Not all of the time. If it's a late night and you... you're working with me, just stay the night. I do not mind being alone some of the time, but all of the time... just stay sometimes. Stop me from doing anything stupid."

"Holmes, if I'm there you're still going to do something stupid." Watson smiled. "You always do _something_ stupid." Watson reached up and stroked Holmes's cheek in an absent minded manner.

"Not everything I do is stupid." Holmes said haughtily. "Saving your life countless times is not stupid."

"It is when you put yourself in danger too." Watson said.

"Watson, why ever would that be something stupid?" Holmes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you might get hurt saving me." Watson argued. "I would not be able to live with myself if you saved my life and then something happened to you because of it."

"I do believe that this is you showing that you care for me."

"Holmes..." Watson hesitated, and took off his hat. "Sherlock, I do care. You just don't seem to realise most of the time. You're too busy making 'smart' remarks about Mary."

"Well I care about you, that's why I don't want you to leave me."

"You're speaking as though we were married."

"Oh come on, Watson. We basically _are_." Holmes rolled his eyes. "Mrs Hudson even makes remarks about how we fight like a married couple."

"We do not fight like a married couple."

"We do."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Do n–" Watson sighed. "Where is this going, Holmes? You keep saying you don't want me to leave you and it just keeps coming back to you saying that you're lonely."

"I... I can't tell you, Watson. I can't."

"Tell me." Watson said sternly.

"Let me show you." Holmes pleaded.

"How are you going to show me?" Watson frowned. Holmes threw his arms around Watson's neck and kissed him. Watson's eyes widened in surprise. _This is... wrong. It shouldn't be happening..._ Watson felt his eyelids growing heavy, and then he was kissing Holmes back. Watson ran his fingers through Holmes's tousled hair, twisting it around his fingers.

Holmes broke away from Watson, and rested his hands on the other man's shoulders. He nuzzled Watson's neck, scratching him with his stubble. Watson sighed, and his eyes were still closed. He didn't want to open them. If he opened his eyes, he would have to face the reality that he and Holmes had just kissed. He would have to face the reality that he had just kissed someone else behind his fiancé's back, and that the someone he had kissed was a _man_.

"This is why I want you to stay." Holmes whispered against Watson's neck. "I want you, Watson and I _need_ you. I need you to look after me Watson."

"Have you lost your mind?" Watson hissed, still keeping his eyes shut tight. "We cannot do this! We're both men, Holmes. If anyone found out we would both be killed. This... us... it cannot ever happen! And what about Mary? I love her. I live with her, and we are going to be married. I cannot drop all of that to be with you."

"You can." Holmes insisted. "You're just scared too."

"Maybe I am." Watson sighed. He opened his eyes and looked down at Holmes, who was resting his head on Watson's shoulder. "I _love_ you Sherlock. I really do, but our relationship is not at all acceptable."

"And since when have I cared what is and is not acceptable, Watson?" Holmes asked, staring up into the doctor's eyes.

"Holmes –" Watson froze. "There's someone downstairs."

"How do you know?" Holmes frowned.

"I just heard the door open." Watson hissed. "We have to get out of here."

"It could be the very someone I am looking for." Holmes said, standing up straight. "Thank you, Watson. You may have helped me solve this case."

"It might not be who you're looking for, Holmes."

"Oh, I think it will be."

"Holmes, let's just go." Watson insisted. "You can work on this case some other time... let's go back to Baker Street and we can... talk."

"Talk?" Holmes raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Talk. About us."

"And is talking all we will be doing?" Holmes smirked.

"Don't push it." Watson growled picking up his cane, and dragging Holmes towards the window.

"Watson, what about the stairs?"

"No time for the stairs." Watson grinned. "We'll have to use the window. You are alright with that, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Holmes said. "I'm just worried about you. How are you going to get out and use that cane of yours, hmmm?"

"I'll cope just fine."

"Good luck." Holmes leant over and kissed Watson on the cheek.

"Behave." Watson said sternly.

"Just wait until we get home." Holmes grinned, and crawled onto the window ledge.

"Why do I regret this already?"

"Why are you asking me?" Holmes asked, shuffling along the window ledge, making room for Watson.

"I was thinking out loud."

"You know, Watson, we could just sit on this window ledge for a while." Holmes said, swinging his legs. "We can wait and see if anyone comes into the room... and the moon is rather splendid tonight."

"Holmes, it's nearly morning."

"Then we'll watch the sun come up."

"I have to get home to Mary." It was a feeble excuse, and Mary was out of town anyway. The truth was, he was scared of staying with Holmes because he _loved_ Holmes more than he loved Mary, and he was scared of his feelings. _Terrified_ of them.

"No. You don't. She'll understand if you go home later and tell her that you stayed out all night with _me_. It's only fair that we share you." Holmes insisted, folding his arms.

"Fine. I'll stay." Watson smiled and placed an arm around Holmes.

"And afterwards you'll come back to Baker Street with me?" Holmes asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'll go back with you. But only for a while."

**End.**

**A/N: Well done on finishing your exams, Kimmieh-chan. You better have enjoyed this, seeing as it's taken me forever to write. Thank you to all who have read this, and I hope that some of you take the time to review.**

**I think my favourite part was the beginning, where Holmes says that Watson has been "nagging" him to take up cases, whereas Watson says that he "persuaded" Holmes. I think that makes them sound a bit more like a couple with their differences in opinion.**


End file.
